


Frivolous Feat of Strength

by jadehqknb



Series: I'll stop the world (and melt with you) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M, Multi, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: BokuIwaAka + TrainingIwaizumi may be strong, but there's one thing he's weak to and that's making his boyfriends happy.





	Frivolous Feat of Strength

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stacysmash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/gifts).



“Come on,” Bokuto whined, jutting his bottom lip out in the way he knew Iwaizumi was weak to. Anyone who believed Bokuto Koutarou was stupid… well,  _ they _ were stupid. Because Bokuto may be loud and occasionally obnoxious but he was sharp. He noticed things and unfortunately for Iwaizumi he’d picked up quickly near the beginning of their relationship that this particular look could lower his defenses faster than was really fair. 

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. Just as he opened his mouth, still unsure what would come out of it, Akaashi set a hand between his shoulder blades and he snapped his jaw shut. He really was too weak for these two. “Bokuto-san, don’t be silly. You’ll pull a muscle doing that.” His hand trailed down to Iwaizumi’s lower back, settling there. 

Bokuto added furrowed brows and Iwaizumi swore he was learning how to make his eyes pool with unshed tears so they would shine just so he could get his way. “But Akaashi… I can do it!” He flexed his arm, his bicep bulging and Iwaizumi could swear he heard Akaashi gulp. Or maybe that was just him. 

From the corner of his eye, Iwaizumi caught Akaashi shaking his head but even so he stepped closer. With a resigned sigh he said, “Ok, Bo, you can try but let’s do it over the mats.”

The smile on Bokuto’s face was brighter than the sun as he bounded to the lifting area. 

“You spoil him,” Akaashi admonished. 

Iwaizumi gave him a coy grin. “Like you don’t want to see it.” He leaned closer, lips brushing Akaashi’s ear, “I know how much you like to watch.” 

He was rewarded with a smack to his arm and a blushing Akaashi left in his wake as he laughed and made way to join Bokuto. “Ok muscle man, how you wanna do this?”

Bokuto tilted his head in consideration then without preamble, and in Iwaizumi’s opinion far too little preparation, he stooped down, grabbing Iwaizumi around his thighs and lifted. Bokuto twisted and through some miraculous means of manipulation shifted Iwaizumi’s considerable weight up onto one of his broad shoulders, his bicep a surprisingly comfortable seat as he kept his arm around him. Iwaizumi settled his right hand onto the back of Bokuto’s neck for balance, but other than that, he was perfectly secure. 

He looked to where Akaashi stood watching slightly slack-jawed and eyes wide. “I’ll be damned, he did it,” Iwaizumi whispered. 

And it was then, with his shock and Bokuto’s pride still evident on their respective faces, Akaashi snapped a picture, promptly posting it to his Instagram where it blew up within an hour.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Bee for help with the idea!!


End file.
